


Date Night

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: Arlene’s choice of a film works out better than either of them imagined.
Relationships: Deb Lister/Arlene Rimmer
Kudos: 10
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Date Night

Deb couldn’t remember how she’d ever agreed to this? Being drunk? Boredom? Leftover three-million-year-old mushrooms from Titan? Whatever the reason, she agreed to watch a film picked by Arlene. 

Which how she found herself in the cinema siting next to Arlene watching _Desert Hearts_.

“What’s this? Another one of your boy-on-boy films?”

Arlene loved those for reasons beyond Deb. She enjoyed a little guy-on-guy, but Arlene took it to a whole other level. Only she would try to seduce her male counterpart by showing him m/m porno films.

Arlene looked affronted.

“You think I’m really that crass? This is a classic of gay cinema! True, there is a pivotal sex scene between two men...”

“I knew it,” Deb muttered.

“...but it’s also the sort of mushy romantic claptrap you like. Just watch it.”

Deb was prepared to roll her eyes throughout the whole thing. Then, the movie started and Deb couldn’t look away. Smegging hell. Against all the odds, Arlene had found something they both liked. Deb found herself leaning in closer to Arlene. When Arlene placed a hand on her thigh, she placed her hand on top and squeezed it. When the credits finished rolling and the lights came back, Arlene turned toward her and said, “Well?”

Deb responded by pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Arlene grinned.

“I take it you enjoyed the movie?”

“ ‘Course I did, smeghead! Your bunk or mine?”

“Mine. Yours still has crumbs from before the accident.”

“It does not,” replied Deb playfully. “But we’ll still go to yours. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/387394.html?thread=2275951682#cmt2275951682


End file.
